Miraculous Winter: Tale of the Snow Queen
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Former homeschoolers Elsa and Anna Arendelle are new students at College Francoise Dupont. Anna is very friendly and eager to go to public school. Elsa, however, is very shy and not so eager. Meeting Marinette and making new friends is great for Anna, but when Elsa feels like she is losing her sister to all these new people… the evil Snow Queen will cover Paris in winter.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Miraculous/Frozen crossover.**

 **I love Frozen. Elsa is my most favorite Disney princess. And thinking back on the original story and the original concept for the movie; Elsa, as the Evil Snow Queen, would make an awesome akuma!**

 **I'm so happy to post this first chapter on my birthday.**

* * *

Spring had sprung brightly and colorfully in Paris. The weather had been warm and sunny for several weeks, but today was especially beautiful.

Marinette left the Boulangerie Patisserie. Not in a rush for once, she was able to stop and enjoy a deep breath of the fresh spring air. Marinette loved spring. The warmth, the sun, things in bloom, and of course the gentle breezes that reminded her that summer was just around the corner. Although she wasn't a big fan of the cold, Marinette still liked winter well enough. It was a great time to go to the local ice rink and do a little ice skating. Despite her daily clumsiness, Marinette was quite graceful on the ice, with a pair of skates of course.

Giving a satisfied sigh, Marinette walked across the street over to her school where she could see Alya waiting for her by the stairs.

"Good morning Alya," the perky baker's daughter said to her best friend.

Alya just turned to her, looking at her grimly. "Who are you, and what have you done with my beloved best friend Marinette?" she said accusingly. Marinette stopped in her tracks, looking confused, until Alya's facade cracked, and broke into a chuckle. "You are never this early," she said with a teasing grin.

Marinette smiled back. "Hey, I'm not always late or rushing to not be late."

"Fine, you're _hardly ever_ this early. You happy?"

"As a clam," Marinette said honestly. She truly felt very light and fresh in this beautiful weather. "It's such a beautiful day today," she said, fondly glancing at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah. Too bad we have to spend most of it inside," Alya shrugged, starting to walk toward the stairs of the school.

Marinette started to follow after her, but she stopped when Alya suddenly stopped walking, her head turned to the street. Marinette looked to and saw a big white limo just pulling up to the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Woah. Who is in there?" Alya wondered out loud.

"It's probably just Chloe," Marinette said, uninterested. She definitely did not want to catch 'her-royal-pain-in-the-buttock' coming in and spoiling her fair weather good mood.

"No, Chloe's limo already dropped her off before you got here," Alya informed her best friend. "And Adrien doesn't come to school by limo anymore," she added. That ruled out the only two possible candidates they knew of who would come to their school in a limo.

Curious, the two friends remained by the stairs, watching as the limo stopped, the driver get out, come around to the other side, open the door in back, and a girl with strawberry-blonde hair walk out.

She looked about their age, wearing dark boots with purple leggings, a magenta knee-length skirt, and an elegant blue blouse. Her hair was in two short pig-tails that just hung over the fronts of her shoulders.

"Wow," the girl said in awe as she looked up at the great building before her. "So this is public school." Her lips grew into a smile much too big for her face. "I love it already! This is gonna be the bestest day ever, I can feel it!" she exclaimed with unrestrained joy. But her smile shrunk when she realized she was missing something. The strawberry-blonde girl turned around and ducked her head back through the still opened limo door. "Elsa?" she asked the person still seated in the vehicle. "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day."

A few moments later, another girl climbed out of the open limo door. This one a bit taller than the first girl. Perhaps a few years older. She also wore dark boots, but with white leggings, a dark blue skirt that ended in the middle of her calves, and a matching elegant dark blue jacket; a lighter blue blouse underneath. Her hair was platinum-blonde in a braid wrapped neatly around the back of her head in a bun. And sitting on the top of her head was a thin metal head band with a single snowflake decorated with diamonds off to the side.

Unlike the other girl she commuted there with, she did not look so enthusiastic to be where they were. She did not smile at the sight of the building, and she turned her eyes away from the blinding sun light that greeted her when she stepped out.

The driver stood by the still open door, two school bags in his hands; one a backpack, one a shoulder satchel. The younger girl took the backpack from the man with a smile.

"Thank you Kai," she said happily, slinging her arms through both straps as quick as she could. The driver, Kai, smiled back.

The second girl, Elsa, just looked up at the building before her with unsettled dread written all over her face. At the sound of a throat being cleared, she turned her head to their driver. "Your bag, Miss Elsa," the kind man said, offering her the satchel.

Elsa forced a small smile, taking her bag as well. "Thank you, Kai," she said in a small voice, but he knew she was sincere.

Her bag now over her shoulder, the older girl stood by the strawberry-blonde girl.

"Will you be needing anything else ladies?" Kai asked the two of them.

"No, I think we're all set," the younger girl said happily with a quick shake of her head.

"You'll come back and get us for lunch?" the platinum-blonde girl asked almost desperately.

"Of course," Kai nodded, reassuring the nervous girl. After finally closing the limo door, Kai looked over the two girls proudly. He had been working for their family for years, watched them grow up, and seeing them off on their first day of school gave him an odd sense of joy. "Well, have a good first day," he said happily before making his way back to the driver's door. Just before getting in, he turned back and waved to the two girls.

"Bye Kai!" the younger girl hollered, waving back to him. The taller girl beside her, waved back more calmly, smiling a small grin.

Kai finally climbed back into the driver's seat and seconds later, drove away. Seeing that they were alone now, Marinette and Alya shared a look with each other before starting to walk over to the two girls still waving by the road.

"Hi there," Marinette said to their backs. The two girls stopped waving to turn around. "Sorry, but, are you guys new students? We've been going here for a while and have never seen you before."

"Oh yes, this is our first day," the younger girl with strawberry-blonde pig tails said happily before sticking her hand out to the bluenette girl. "Hi. I'm Anna Arendelle," she said as Marinette shook her hand. After her, Alya shook it as well. The perky, new girl, Anna, took her hand back. "And this is my sister Elsa," she said, gesturing to the taller, platinum-blonde haired girl next to her.

Marinette stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake, but she made no move to take it.

"It's nice to meet you," Elsa said with yet another forced and very small smile, her voice very controlled and quiet.

Marinette discreetly withdrew her hand, accepting that this girl didn't want to make physical contact. "Nice to meet you too," she replied, doing her best to remain friendly. "I'm Marinette," she said with a hand to her chest. "This is my best friend Alya," she said, gesturing to the fiery-brunette to her left.

Alya gave a small wave. "I was new here at the beginning of this school year. So I know you guys will like it here in no time."

"Thanks. I already like it here," Anna said.

"So do you guys need any help finding your way around?" Marinette offered kindly.

"Oh, that's right. Our schedules," Anna said, slinging her backpack back around to her front to fish something out. Elsa did the same, looking through her satchel and quickly finding a sheet of paper. Anna finally pulled hers out and looked it over. "Do you know where Madam Caline Bustier's room is?" she asked the two girls.

"That's our homeroom," Alya said, grinning.

"Ooo, it says it's my homeroom now too. We're classmates!" Anna squeaked with excitement. "Who do you have Elsa?" she asked her sister.

"Monsieur Antoine Clement," the older girl said glumly. She was three years older than her sister. She knew she would be in different classes, and in different homerooms.

"We know where his room is too," Marinette said to Elsa. "We can bring you there and then Anna," she turned her speech directly to the younger girl. "we can all walk to Miss Bustier's room."

"Wait…" Elsa said a bit louder, but quickly shrunk in on herself when the other girls were just staring at her. Elsa hesitantly turned to her younger sister. "Anna, I should walk you to your classroom," she said in a small voice.

Anna quickly glanced at her two new classmates before pulling Elsa back just a bit more away from them, then turned them both away to talk. "Elsa, it'd be kinda silly for them to show me to my room first before showing you your room, and then they have to go all the way back to their room, which is the room they were just at," she said, trying to keep her voice as close to a whisper as she could. Marinette and Alya could obviously hear them but tried to look elsewhere while they talked to at least give them some privacy. "I'll walk with you to your class and then our new friends will take me to mine. And I'll see you afterwards, okay?" Anna tried to reassure her sister.

After several seconds Elsa gave a sigh and a slight nod of her head. "Okay," she agreed calmly.

"Okay," Anna said happily, turning back to Marinette and Alya. Elsa turned back to them as well, less enthusiastic. "Lead the way, new friends!"

The four girls walked into the school. Anna's head was constantly turning this way and that, taking in the whole setting. Not being able to get enough of it. Meanwhile, Elsa kept her head straight, her shoulders squared, and her eyes occasionally looking to her left or right. As if looking for danger coming her way. And of course she did well to walk as closely to her sister as possible. But she kept her chin up, looking confident. Underneath that show however, she was concealing discomfort.

"So where are you guys from?" Marinette asked the sisters. Although, it was more directed towards Anna, as the bluenette could tell that her new classmate's sister wasn't very chatty.

"We just moved here from our home in Norway," the strawberry-blonde replied.

"Wait a second," Alya thought out loud. "Arendelle… where do I know that name from?" the journalist looked up, scratching her chin, trying to remember.

"If you're trying to think of Arendelle Inc., then you are correct," Anna said proudly. Both Alya and Marinette stopped in their tracks, making the two sisters stop as well.

A wide grin spread across Alya's face. "I thought you guys looked familiar. The wife and daughters of the CEO are in the news almost as much as Agar Arendelle himself," she exclaimed, remembering all the news reports and events broadcasted about all the great things Arendelle Inc. has done for the world.

"I love that company. It has everything," Marinette added, very honored to be meeting members of such a wonderful family who owned one of the biggest corporations in the world.

"Thanks," Anna said as the group started walking again. The younger sister's sight then fell to just over her shoulder, where her sister followed closely and quietly behind. "You know, Papa is schooling Elsa to help him run the company after she graduates," she said, trying to get her sister into the conversation. Anna turned her head around to talk directly to the platinum-blonde. "You wanna tell them more about that Elsa?"

The three younger girls waited patiently for Elsa to acknowledge that she was being addressed and for her to reply. "I'm going to help our father run the company. And not just with the charities, but with sales, trading, finances, and everything else. After I graduate, he is going to make me an apprentice to the company. If I do as well as he and I both believe I will, he'll appoint me as his official successor," the older girl said calmly, her voice all business and icy sharp.

Marinette noticed this of course, but instead focused on what the girl had said. "Wow, that's impressive," she complimented, doing her best to be friendly and ignore the icy in the older girl's tone. "You must really love your family's company," she added.

"Family is everything," Elsa stated, about the same level of coldness. "And father wants to see the company in good hands before he retires. As do I," she said, straightening the strap of her satchel before looking straight ahead at no one. She was clearly done talking.

"Elsa is very smart. I know she can do it," Anna said cheerily, trying to cut the tense atmosphere created by her sister's cold attitude. "I've always believed in her," she said, looking back at her sister with fond eyes. To the other two girl's surprise, Elsa actually looked at her and returned the kind smile to her sister.

Another minute of walking and Anna rambling about how much she loves the school building already later, the group of four arrived at the hall of classrooms for the upperclassmen.

"Here we are. Monsieur Antoine Clement's room," Marinette said, gesturing to the door before them. "He's a really nice man. You'll love him," she said more towards Elsa, as this was her new homeroom.

But the older girl just stared at the door, frozen in her boots, her face a look of dread and fear. "Elsa?" Anna asked, concerned, trying to get her sister to reply. Even putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, the older girl did not move. She knew this could happen. She had a feeling it eventually would, especially on their first day. Anna turned back to the two girls who showed them there. "Marinette, Alya, could you give us a minute?" she asked politely but hastily.

"Sure. Take all the time you need," Alya said in a reassuring voice.

"We'll be waiting for you right over there," Marinette said, gesturing to the other side of the hallway, further down, back way they came. They needed to go back that way to get to their classroom anyway.

When they reached a reasonable distance, not too far so Anna couldn't see them and meet up with them when she was done but not too close so they could hear what they were saying, Marinette and Alya glanced back at the two sisters. There was no one else around in the hall, so they had plenty of space to speak. Elsa had finally unfroze herself and they could see her exchanging words with Anna. Even if they couldn't hear them, the two best friends decided to turn the other way to give them more privacy.

"Do you think she's okay?" Alya asked her best friend.

"She's probably just nervous. It is her first day of school," Marinette reasoned. She couldn't count all the times she was nerves and couldn't speak or just frozen up. And this girl seemed pretty shy.

"It's Anna's first day too, and she's acting like a kid in a candy store… that's also a toy store," Alya said back. It was strange how differently the two sisters were acting on their first day; one a joyfully open book and the other shy and cold as ice.

The friends waited silently after that, thinking about the possibilities for another minute or two until Anna finally came over to them. Elsa was no longer in the hallway.

"Alright, all good to go," the strawberry-blonde said cheerily. "Please, lead the way. Again." Anna gestured broadly back down the hall and the three started walking back the way they came. Marinette stood to the new girl's right, and Alya on her left.

"Anna, is your sister okay?" Marinette asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she looked a little… uneasy," Alya added as they walked.

Anna's smiled faded a bit. "Oh yeah, sorry," she said, looking down. She sometimes had to explain about her sister to others if they were either curious or offended by her behavior. But she could tell these girls were good and concerned and maybe just wanted to help. "Elsa is just really shy. When she was a little girl, she suffered from major social anxiety. It was so bad she couldn't handle going to school with other kids, so our parents had her be homeschooled. When I started school, I loved it. But I saw how unhappy Elsa was when I left every day. Elsa was never shy around me. Every time she had fits of sadness or something, I was the only one who could really calm her down and cheer her up. So before I entered grade school, I made the decision to be homeschooled with Elsa, and our parents didn't object because they knew Elsa was better when I was around," she explained. "Elsa is mostly so sad and quite all the time, so she relies on me to help bring her out of her shell bit by bit," Anna said sadly.

"That was really nice of you," Marinette said, admiring the act of sisterly love.

"So does that mean you don't have any other friends?" Alya asked. She had to. If Anna was homeschooled, she must not meet too many people her own age. Like Adrien when he first came.

"Oh no. When I got older, my parents let me leave the house just to go out, socialize, and make friend. Plus I stayed in touch with a few friends I had while I was still in school," Anna said happily. "I even had a boyfriend for a while just last year," she also said happily but her expression quickly shifted sour. "but he turned out to be a manipulative jerk so we broke up. I was so sad, but Elsa was there for me." She said the last part about Elsa with fondness, remembering the sad time but thankful her sister was her shoulder to cry on.

"And Elsa doesn't have any other friends?" Alya asked as a follow up. Elsa was also homeschooled and she seemed to be very anti-social, so she seemed less likely to go out looking for friends like Anna apparently did. But she wanted to ask.

"As far as I know, and I know pretty much everything about my sister, no," Anna replied simply. "I tried to get her to go out to like stores, restaurants, the mall, the movies, anywhere with me but she always said no when I mentioned my other friends were gonna be there. If I wanted her out of the house, it had to be just the two of us or us and our parents. She goes to all the functions for the family company, but it's always with a forced smile. And she always stays by our parents or with me," she said with a sigh. "Elsa is just not comfortable around other people. And when she does speak to people, she always comes off as so… stoic-faced and even a little cold." Anna hated to say that about her beloved sister, but it was just how she was and she wanted these girls to understand.

"That's too bad," said Alya.

"Well, she has to be okay now though right? She wouldn't have come to public school if she wasn't," Marinette said, hoping she was right and that Elsa was improving from when she was back in Norway.

Anna made a face, wanting to disagree and correct her new friend. But then she decided Marinette was only part-right. "I will admit, there was definitely no way she would have done this a year ago, but she saw how unhappy is was making me to withdraw myself from the rest of the world for her, so she agreed to at least give public school a chance as long as I was with her. And it was great timing too, with us moving here. Elsa has always had a special love for Paris and was actually really happy we were moving here. And when our parents brought up school, she agreed to come to public school with me. I was so happy, but I knew it was going to have its challenges," Anna said with a hint of worry, but you could tell she was optimistic. "So no, she isn't so comfortable here, yet, but now that she is here, I am confident that with my help, and if she can make some friends, she soon won't be so uneasy out in public with or without me around," she said hopefully. "I love her dearly, but I want her to be more independent. Let herself go a little."

Marinette smiled, very happy she met this girl and hearing her doing such a noble thing. It really showed she was an honest, good and caring person. The bluenette stopped walking and faced the new girl. Anna stopped beside her, Alya behind her. "Well it's great that you're doing so much to help her. And if you need any help, you can come to us," Marinette said kindly, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

Anna smiled back, so glad she found some good and caring people to make friends with. And so quickly. "Thank you Marinette," she replied, very touched.

"Come on, our classroom is right up here," Alya said, gesturing a bit further down the hall and the three resumed their journey.

Less than a minute later, the girls arrived at their homeroom. Most of their class was there already, mingling about before class began, but the girls didn't notice as they headed straight for the teacher's desk at the front as they entered the room. Marinette and Alya wanted to properly introduce their new classmate to the teacher before going to their own seats.

The young women lifted her focus from the papers laid out in front of her as she saw the three girls approach her desk; two she knew well and one she had not seen before. "Miss Bustier, we have a new student for you," Marinette said, gesturing to Anna as the new girl gave the teacher a small but friendly wave.

Miss Bustier smiled, having a good feeling about this girl. "Ah yes, I was told a new face would be joining us today," she said. "Let's see," she muttered to herself as she skimmed through some papers on her desk, looking for something she was supposed to give her new student.

As this was happening, behind the three girls at the teacher's desk, a boy with golden-blonde hair and orange sneakers walked in and over to his desk in the front row.

"Hey Nino," the boy greeted his best friend who was already seated at his side of their shared desk, offering his fist to be bumped.

"Morning dude," Nino said happily back, bumping his fist with his buddy's over their desk.

Back at the teacher's desk, Miss Bustier finally found what she was looking for. "Here we are. Arendelle, Anna?" she read off the sheet with the class information she would need.

"That's me," the new girl at the teacher's desk said happily.

Behind her, the boy who just entered the room snapped his head up at hearing the name his teacher just spoke. His eyes immediately went to the teacher's desk where he saw his classmates and friends, Alya and Marinette, and in between them stood a girl with a very familiar set of strawberry-blonde pig tails. Pig tails he had not seen in several years.

"Anna?" he asked in disbelief to the front of the room.

The girl turned around at the call of her name and who she saw behind her made her big blue eyes widen even bigger. "Adrien?"

A smile grew very fast on both of their faces as the two stepped closer to each other. "Oh my god, Anna!" he cried with joy.

"Adrien!" she happily squealed as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The blonde model wrapped his arms around her as well, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a complete circle before putting her back down.

The whole class watched this exchange, curious and a little confused. They had never seen this girl before, but Adrien obviously knew her. Apparently very well. Marinette and Alya were also confused. They thought they were the only people in their class who knew Anna so far, but they were wrong. Alya was mostly curious as to how these two knew each other, but it was Marinette's mind that was racing the most.

For those few moments, about as long as the hug she had witnessed lasted, she thought of one ridiculous scenario after another. Her worst was that this girl was some long-distance girlfriend of Adrien's and now that they were together, they would be inseparable and there would be absolutely no chance Adrien would fall for her and they would never be together!

She really hoped that wasn't the case. She really liked Anna, and she would hate to have a reason to resent her. But they did seem very close.

When their hug ended and the two pulled away, Adrien's face lit up as the questions came out. "What are you doing here in Paris? And in a public school?"

"I could ask you the same," Anna asked. "I mean the 'public school' part, not the 'Paris' part, of course I know you've always lived here, in Paris," she rambled on, correcting herself. "Papa is opening a new branch of the company here and needs to be here during the whole process, and it's going to take a while, so we all moved here so we could all stay together," she simply explained.

"Cool," Adrien smiled, happy to know she would be around for a while. "Um, father finally let me attend public school like I wanted," he briefly explained to her.

"Really? How much begging did it take for that?" Anna asked mostly as a tease. She knew how strict Mr. Agreste was and almost didn't believe it was possible for the man to allow it.

"More like sneaking out to attend my first day and then he just knew I wasn't going to stay put," he said goofily back, but that really was basically how it happened. "I still have my busy schedule; photoshoots, extra-curriculars, but I finally get to be out and make friends," he droned on, but was happy about the last thing on the list.

Anna smiled, taking Adrien's hands in hers, looking him straight in the eyes. "Well I'm so happy for you… Sunshine." She said the last word with a giggle. Everyone else in the room was more confused, hearing Adrien being called this name. Adrien smiled fondly at the name. "I know how much you wanted this."

"I know how much you wanted this too… Strawberry," he said back, the name he called her making her giggle again before pulling her into a more gentle hug then the first one. The class grew even more puzzled, hearing Adrien call the new girl an apparent nickname of her own. As they pulled away again, Adrien's expression shifted, remembering something. Or rather, _someone_. "Is uh… is Elsa-" he started to ask but Anna held a reassuring hand up to stop him.

"She's here. She's just in another class," she told him. This seemed to ease him.

"Oh, really? That's great," he said happily.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other. He knew Elsa too?

By this time, Nino had walked from around his side of the desk and was standing behind Adrien. Adrien noticed him and decided now was a good time for some introductions. "This is my best friend Nino," he said, gesturing to the young man behind him with darker skin and big headphones around his neck.

Nino stepped forward, shooting his finger in her direction. "Hey whassup?" he greeted her in his usual, laid-back way.

"Hello," Anna waved to him, happy to see Adrien had some friends of his own there. "Oh, and I already made some new friends too," she said excited as she grabbed a hold of Marinette's arm and dragged her back to where she had been standing.

Marinette nervously smiled as she stood in front of her crush, Anna still holding onto her arm, the brightest smile on her face. Alya simply walked up behind them, grinning.

Adrien smiled back when he saw his two other good friends with her. "Marinette and Alya are both very welcoming," he said, giving them a wink. Or he could have been winking at just Marinette. Either way, in made the bluenette blush on the outside and swoon on the inside.

Marinette was just enjoying the moment, before it was ruined by a snobbish throat being cleared behind them, jabbing its way into their conversation. The three girls turned around and saw none other than Chloe standing there, looking all high and mighty, Sabrina at her right hand. Anna released Marinette's arm and stepped forward as she gave the other girl her attention. Marinette wanted to say something, warn her before talking to the school snob, but Chloe spoke before she could.

"Hi there. Anna Arendelle? Right?" the bratty blonde girl said in her way-too-sweet voice. "A pleasure. Huge admirer of your daddy's company," she said, extending her hand to be taken.

Not being the wiser, Anna smiled and accepted the hand. "Hi," she said kindly. "And you are?"

It was a simple and reasonable question, but Chloe's face turned sour. "Seriously? You don't know who I am?" she said rudely as she yanked her hand back.

Confused by the sudden turn in the girl's mood but still trying to be friendly, Anna did her best to keep her smile up. "Am I supposed to know already?" Anna asked with an innocent shrug.

"Oh boy," Marinette muttered, knowing where this was going.

"Uh… Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois," she replied, a hand on her hip and the other gesturing up and down her body.

"Bourgeois…" Anna muttered in thought for a moment, looking down, trying to remember where she knew that name. Quickly, her head snapped up when she remembered. "Oh, Bourgeois as in Andre Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris?" she asked to verify.

"Obviously. And also the owner of the Le Grand Paris Hotel, the finest hotel in the city," Chloe replied like it was the most common of common knowledge. "How could you not know who I am?"

Adrien chose that moment to finally step in, walking up, past Marinette and up to his old friend's side. "Chloe, Anna just got here-"

"Three days ago," Anna finished for him.

Adrien just nodded and continued. "Yeah, three days ago. You can't expect her to know who you are right off the bat."

"Well she should. She's famous," Chloe said, gesturing to the strawberry-blonde. "You're famous," she gestured to him. "I'm famous," she paced her hand to her chest, her nose in the air. "We all need to know each other."

Anna's finally let her smile drop, letting herself just look puzzled. "Uh, I'm sorry but, _you're_ famous?" she asked the girl, not understanding.

"Uh, of course I am! I'm the daughter of Andre Bourgeois; the mayor and owner of the Le Grand Paris Hotel!" Chloe blurted in rage.

"I know, you just said all that," said Anna, trying to resist rolling her eyes. "But that's him. That's who _he_ is. Who are _you_? What have _you_ done?" she asked not in a rude way, but honestly asking. Chloe was struck speechless so Anna chose to continue. "Adrien models for his father's company," she looked back at her old friend as he smiled at her in return. "And I help my parents host charity events sponsored by the _family_ company," she gestured to herself, making sure to put extra emphasis on that the company was a family effort and not just her father's. "But what do you do? Do you help manage your father's hotel?" she asked but Chloe only looked from one side of the room to the other without a word. "No?" Anna assumed from her silence. "Well then, surely as the mayor's daughter, you must do some charity work for the city. Maybe work part-time at the mayor's office, helping to make the city a better place? Anything like that?" she asked, honestly trying to get an answer out of her. Although, from what she was getting from this girl's personality so far, she wasn't expecting her to tell her she did much. Meaning, she had no right calling herself famous.

"I…. I have-" Chloe stuttered, not sure what to say. She didn't want to say she didn't do anything, because then she would lose. "I don't…" she tried to defend herself but once again came up sort. At a loss of how to respond and frustrated, Chloe huffed before stomping back to her desk, Sabrina hustling to follow after her.

Everyone in the room wanted to clap, but knew that would lead to more of Chloe's bitching. So everyone just grinned and sent their new girl appreciative nods and a few thumbs up. Anna smiled back as she was approached from behind by her two new friends.

"My respect for you just doubled," Marinette whispered in her ear.

"Tripled," Alya whispered in her other ear. The three shared a quick giggle.

"Alright everyone," Miss Bustier called attention to herself, as she was about to start class. "Please take your seats, we're going to start." Everyone started taking their seats, except for the new girl who didn't have one yet. "Anna, you can take the seat behind Marinette, next to Ivan," the teacher recommended to her.

Anna nodded before making her way up the steps to the desk behind her new friends and sat next to the strongest looking boy in the class. Anna smiled and offered her hand to the boy politely. Ivan was hesitant at first but took her hand gently in his big one and shook it, offering her a kind smile.

* * *

When that class ended, Marinette, Alya, and Anna, along with Adrien and Nino, all walked out of the room together as a group. Anna promised her big sister she would meet her at her classroom when she got out, so her new friends agreed to walk with her back to her room. Also just in case she got lost. They only showed her where is was once.

"So Adrien, how do you know Anna and her family?" Alya asked, curious to finally know the story behind their friendship. Marinette eagerly listened.

"Oh, my father does some business with Arendelle Inc. He used to bring me along for some of the company meetings or events back in Norway," Adrien answered simply. "So while he was doing business with Agar, I would hang out with his daughters."

"And what's with the whole 'sunshine' and 'strawberry' thing?" Nino asked, amused.

"Oh that?" Anna chimed in. "Back then, when we were younger, those were our little nicknames for each other," she said happily.

"Was it because of your hair?" Alya asked as both a joke and a reasonable observation.

Adrien paused for a moment, thinking how that made sense but wasn't entirely correct. "Well yes, but also because chocolate-covered-strawberries were Anna's favorite treat back then," the blonde model explained.

"And they still are," Anna added proudly. "Well, anything chocolate or chocolate covered really," she said with a laugh. "And Adrien was always just a cheery ball of sunshine when we had play dates," she said fondly to her old friend.

"Does Elsa have a nickname too?" Marinette asked timidly. If the other sister had a nickname and is wasn't just a thing between Anna and Adrien, then it was less likely that they were more than friends.

"Of course," Adrien happily answered. This gave Marinette a bit more peace of mind. As well as some joy because Adrien was the one who answered her.

A few minutes of walking through the school later, the group arrived in the hallway of Monsieur Antoine Clement's room. A couple of older students had passed them by, so it was a good guess that the class had been dismissed already. As they approached the specific classroom, they could see the waiting form of Anna's big sister, standing across from the door.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed as she ran to hug her sister. Elsa smiled and accepted the hug with a great look of relief on her face. The group of friends that walked her there just hung back and watched with fond smiles. Anna pulled away but still held her sister close. "How was your first homeroom period?" she asked, very eager to know how Elsa liked her first time in an actual classroom. But the only response she got was her smile faltering before turning into one of her forced smiles and followed by a light shoulder shrug. Meaning that it was okay but she was still not thrilled to be there. Also she did not want to talk about it yet. Anna was a bit disappointed with the response, but she knew Elsa would talk to her about it eventually. Maybe later that day, when school was over and they were alone back at home. So she let it slide for the time being and decided to switch to a different gear to perk her sister up. "Well, look who I ran into in class!" Anna let go of Elsa and quickly raced back to the group behind her, grabbed Adrien by the arm, and dragged him back. Adrien happily let himself be pulled over to his other old friend.

Elsa's smile turned more genuine at seeing the familiar face of her and her sister's old friend. "Adrien," she greeted him. Adrien smiled at her, offering her his hands to hold and she gracefully took them. He knew Elsa wasn't comfortable with too much physical contact, so hand touching was like their equivalent of a hug. "It's so nice to see you again," she said, happy to have another familiar person in this place with her other than just her sister.

"Nice to see you too Elsa," Adrien said happily. "I mean, Snowflake," he added goofily. Elsa looked away for a moment, bashful at the childish nickname, but glad at the same time that he remembered. Elsa liked very few people outside of her family, but Adrien was definitely one of them.

By the time Adrien let go of her hands, the others had come up closer. Realizing there was still introductions to be had, Anna pulled Nino up closer, as she knew he was the only one who hadn't met her sister yet. "And this is Nino, Adrien's best friend," she introduced.

"Sup?" Nino said with a chill smile and friendly nod. Elsa merely smiled politely back and returned the nod.

Anna sighed, so happy she and her sister already had a group of friends in school. And Adrien was there with them too. "Oh, this is so nice. We totally need to catch up some time," she said, looking back and forth from Elsa to Adrien and her new friends. And with that in mind, her face shifted to more excited as an idea hit her. "Oooo! I just had a great idea!" she squealed in delight to her friends before turning back to her sister. "Elsa, why don't we invite Adrien and all our new friends back home for lunch today?"

Hearing her proposition put excited smiled on the four friend's faces, but Elsa's expression dropped significantly.

Grabbing a gentle hold of her younger sister's arm, Elsa pulled her back a bit and directed her full attention back to her. "But… Anna, I thought we were just going to have lunch… just the two of us," she said to Anna in a low voice.

Anna sighed before biting her lip. She remembered her and Elsa having a little lunch plan for themselves for their first day, but being surrounded by friends for lunch was good too. And Anna was determined to get her sister to feel more comfortable around other people. "Elsa, we can have lunch, just the two of us, any day. This is our first day, we already have new friends and don't you think it would be nice to have Adrien over so he can see our new house and we can all hang out like we used to?" she said, trying to gently convince her sister to go along with the plan change. Elsa looked away, really wanting to say no but couldn't bring herself to. "You promised you'd try," Anna said in a serious voice but still gentle tone. Sighing, Elsa forced another small smile before subtly nodding her head. She wasn't all too pleased, but she would go along with it. She did promise Anna she would try. Anna smiled and took a hold of her sister's arm as she turned back to the group. "If you guys are free, we'd love for you all to come," she told them happily.

"I'm in," Nino said raising his hand.

"Me too," Alya said, doing the same.

"Sure," Marinette said sweetly.

"I'd love to," Adrien also accepted.

The rest of the morning pasted by uneventfully. Anna escorted Elsa to all her classes, with Adrien or someone else from the group leading the way and showing them around. Chloe didn't try talking to Anna or Elsa again. She knew she wasn't going to get either of them to like her and want to be friends with her.

By the time lunch break rounded around, the whole group was excited for having lunch at the Arendelle's new Parisian home. Everyone except the oldest of the group. Elsa really wanted to tell Anna she didn't want to have lunch with anyone else, but Anna looked so happy to already have new friends to hang with and having Adrien around again. She was happy to see Adrien too and wouldn't have minded if it was just him joining them for lunch, but more people were coming along. Only three others, so it wasn't too bad. Still, she wasn't good with other people. But as long as Anna was with her, she wouldn't be totally lost.

Seeing her sister surrounded by friends made Elsa feel both glad and bitter. Glad, because she knows being with friends makes Anna happy and feel more loved. But also bitter because Anna is her little sister and basically her only friend, so having to share her isn't always easy. Plus, she often fears that if she had too many friends, she would forget all about her withdrawn sister. Without Anna, she would feel truly alone.

When they left the school and Kai came back with their limo, Elsa took note of how Anna's excitement only grew further. She wasn't sure if she could smile any bigger. As they all piled into the limo, it felt far too crowded for Elsa's liking. But the older girl smiled at seeing Anna sitting beside her.

As long as Anna stuck by her, Elsa could take other people for the time being.

With Anna beside her, she had nothing to fear.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste sat in his office at the Agreste manor, looking over his latest collection. He was expecting his lunch any time now. Adrien would be home for lunch soon too. Not that he would be joining his son. He was far too busy, so he always ate there in his office.

A knock on his door caught his attention. "Come in," the older man said, expecting it to be one of the house chefs with his lunch. But when the door opened, there was no chef with a dinning cart coming through his door, it was Nathalie.

"Mr. Agreste," she addressed her boss before starting to explain the reason for her visit. "Adrien just called, he's not coming home for lunch today."

The designer raised his head, sitting a bit straighter at hearing this.

"What do you mean he's not coming home for lunch?" he demanded. Adrien has never before skipped lunch and didn't see why he would not come home for food prepared specially for his dietary needs as a model.

"He called and told me he's having lunch with some friends today," she explained. "I don't know if you've heard yet, sir, but the Arendelle family has moved to Paris," she added.

That piece of information made Gabriel's eyes widen for a moment. He had not done business with Arendelle Inc. in a few years, but Agar Arendelle was still a close business allay. Plus, he remembered 'certain things' about their family.

"Is that so?" he said with a curious voice. But he made sure not to let just how interested he really was show too obviously.

"Yes, and apparently Agar has placed his daughters in the same school as Adrien."

"Daughters? As in, both of them?" he asked for clarification, even more intrigued.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered it none the less. "That's what Adrien said. He seemed very happy to see them again and they invited him and a few of their other friends to their new house for lunch," she explained in her level voice. "And of course they'll bring him and the rest of their friends back for their afternoon classes and Adrien said he'll come straight home at the end of the day," she reassured him. He wasn't often pleased when Adrien did things off schedule, but he should at least take some peace in knowing his son was still getting lunch at a fine place and was coming home when school was over.

"Very well," Mr. Agreste said stoically. "And Nathalie, call Agar's office and see if he can meet with me," he instructed his assistant before she could leave.

"Yes sir," she said before exiting out his office door.

When he was once again alone, Gabriel allowed himself to smile, as he had been holding it back at the time. This new information that the Arendelle family was in Paris was very intriguing to him.

He didn't know too much about Agar's family, but the few times he had interacted with the man's daughters, he remembered that the oldest was particularly shy and withdrawn. He also remembered them being homeschooled. The oldest would surely feel even more so in such an emotionally trying environment, surrounded by so many new people.

Such an emotionally unstable young lady in Paris, shut away most of her life and now attending public school; such promise that held for him.

It would only be a matter of time before she reached her breaking point. And when that happened, Hawkmoth would be ready with a butterfly with her name on it.

* * *

 **More chapters to come. Please favorite, follow, and review. Reviews mean a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter 2! It's very short (compared to the 1st chapter) but it's still a chapter and began and ended where I wanted it to for now. I've had this done for a few days now but I kept finding little things to add and fix in it. Also I've been distracted with school.**

 **I'm on spring break right now and I've still got so many things to do for school. Really sucks, but I'm determined to do as much of my writing as I can.**

* * *

After Anna and Elsa's first full week of public school, things seemed to be going pretty good. Anna loved hanging out with Marinette and Alya. However, for most of these times, Elsa had constantly excused herself from these gatherings.

For Anna's sake, she would stay and try to enjoy being a part of their group. She would be polite—a good girl—but she could only keep her façade up for so long. If Anna was still hanging out with her friends and Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she usually went to the library. She did love to read.

If she couldn't have Anna to herself, then she'd rather be by herself.

Classes were finally over for the day and the weekend was on as soon as the students walked out the school doors. Marinette and Alya were on their way out of the building when a cheery voice called to them, making them stop to turn around.

"Marinette, Alya!" Anna shouted as she came running across the courtyard towards the two best friends. Her older sister was not too far behind her, walking slowly towards them as well, her arms full of books. When Anna finally reached them, she only took a second to catch her breath before asking them something. "Before you guys go, could I talk to you for a minute?"

The two girls exchanged a look and nodded. "Yeah, sure," Alya answered while Marinette just smiled in agreement.

Anna smiled back and was about to go into what she wanted to talk to them about, but she closed her mouth when Elsa finally caught up to her sister.

"Anna," she said, hardly acknowledging the other two girls before her. "Are we ready to go?"

Anna bit her lip, glancing to her two friends then back at her sister. "Um, actually Elsa, I need to do something with Marinette and Alya," she told her. She could see her sister's face fall from hearing this. Anna hated when Elsa went away to wait for her while she was still with her friends. Of course she was more than welcome to join them anytime and for however long she wished, but this time was different. This time, Anna really couldn't have her sister hearing this conversation. "I won't be long, promise," she reassured her.

Elsa's face fell. Anna had been doing this all week; going off with her new friends. Spending all her time with them. She didn't like it, but she had to remind herself that this was what Anna wanted. She wanted to be here at public school to make friends. If she wanted to be with her friends, she had to let her. If it made her little sister happy, she'd just have to deal. "Oh, okay. I'll just go to the library and wait then," she said in the smallest voice she had ever uttered. Giving her sister a small smile that was meant to be reassuring, Elsa turned around and started walking back to the stairs.

"Meet you there in a bit," Anna called back to her. Elsa didn't turn around to acknowledge she heard her. Instead, she responded with a wave of her hand as she kept walking away.

Anna felt bad for doing that. But she couldn't have her sister knowing anything about what she was about to tell Marinette and Alya. She would make it up to her later. After she's done, they'll go home and have a nice weekend together. Just the two of them; this time for sure.

With that thought in mind, Anna directed her two friends over to the side wall for a bit more privacy.

"So what's up?" Alya asked as Anna looked around, checking cautiously for possible eavesdroppers.

When she was done, Anna began to explain in whispers. "Okay. You guys didn't know this, so I'm telling you now," she said, Marinette and Alya listening intensely. "its Elsa's birthday next weekend!" she exclaimed in an excited whisper-shout.

Both girls smiled. "Really? Cool," Alya said in her normal voice, only to have Anna shush her. "Sorry," the blogger apologized in a whispered voice.

"Did you want to do something special for her?" Marinette asked in a quieter voice as well.

"I do. I mean, we usually only celebrate her birthday with just our family, no big parties or anything," Anna explained. "But I thought, since she has classmates now and friends like you guys, maybe we could," she said hopefully. "Back in Norway, where it's always wintery and cold, our favorite things to do involved going outside to ice skate, sled, have snowball fights, make snow angels, and build snowmen," she said fondly, remembering all the fun they had. "Elsa is a great skater, and I heard about the ice rink here in the city, so I thought she'd enjoy going there for her birthday and I could invite a few of her classmates and maybe some of ours so Elsa can get to know them better."

"A skating party? That's a great idea, Anna," Marinette said happily, very excited for the event.

"And may we assume this is your way of inviting us?" Alya asked.

"Yes, and also me asking for your help in inviting the rest of our class. I still need to go invite students from Elsa's class," she replied.

"You can count on us," Alya said confidently and quietly, giving the strawberry-blonde a salute. Marinette gladly copied her.

After that, Anna said goodbye to her friends before going off to have a quick word with some of Elsa's classmates back in Mosieur Antoine Clement's room. Then after that, she would head to the library for her sister and so they can go home together.

* * *

Elsa sat in the school library, a book opened on the table in front of her. School hours had ended a while ago, but as it was the start of the weekend, most of the students had just left and gone straight home. There were a few students in there with her, some quickly picking up books for some weekend reading, but the platinum-blonde sat away from them. On the farthest side of the library. Tears rolling down her cheeks before landing splat on the book pages.

She had started to tear up as soon as she started walking away from Anna back in the courtyard. She hadn't wanted even her to see her upset, so she hadn't turned around when Anna had called out to her. As much as she wanted her sister to comfort her, she knew she had to keep trying to let Anna live her life. But that façade she had to use every time she tried, it was starting to crack.

She said she'd be there soon, but soon was not soon enough.

Anna was her sister. Her best friend. But here, she had been favoring her new friends and ignoring her ever since they came to the school.

The possibility that this could happen scared her, but it actually happening was much worst. Elsa thought Anna would stay with her always, no matter what. But she was wrong. It's because of those other kids. And this new place.

Back in Norway, it was just the two of them. Everything was perfect. Paris was great and Elsa was really excited to come here at first, but it wasn't home. Home was the beautiful, cold, snowy wonderland where she and Anna had endless fun; skating, sledding, and building snowmen. Their snowman; Olaf, who likes warm hugs.

But here, without the snow, surrounded by all these new kids, Anna has forgotten about their special bond.

She wanted it all back. The snow and Anna.

As Elsa whipped another fat tear from her cheek, she failed to notice the dark purple butterfly fly in through the window above her, then land and faze into the snowflake of her favorite head band on top of her head.

Elsa opened her eyes and faced forward as the outline of a glowing, purple butterfly mask appeared in front of her face. And a low, calmly voice spoke to her;

"No need for tears, dear little snowflake," the voice said in her head, calm and comforting. "I am Hawkmoth, and I see the ice in your heart. You long for your sister by your side, but there are others around you that pull her away."

"Anna is my sister. We were inseparable back home," Elsa replied as more tears fell from her eyes, anger and sadness clear in her voice alone.

"Yes, you were. But it doesn't have to be this way my dear. I can give you the power to turn this whole city into the winter wonderland you and your sister are sure to love and repeal those who dare try to come between you," he offered her kindly. "But I warn you, there are two individuals who will be a challenge for you. Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to try and stop you, so when they do, you will seize their Miraculous jewels and bring them to me as payment for this power," he instructed her as an image of the earrings and ring appeared for her to see as well. "What do you say child?"

Elsa's lips curled up in an evil smile as her tears started to dry up. "Yes, Hawkmoth." And with her answer, a black and purple miasma, originating from her headband, started to cover her from her head down to her feet. Hawkmoth grinned evilly back.

"All hail the Snow Queen."

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duh! Enter Akumatized Elsa; The Evil Snow Queen.**

 **More chapters on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Yall! It's been 2 months since I posted that Author's note, so... yeah, sorry I haven't updated the actual story in some time. I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I just finished healing and am off my meds for it. Although, I think my body doesn't like being on drugs because I still feel like crap. So yeah, I haven't been able to write much lately and it's been frustrating.**

 **I've technically had this part of the story done for awhile now, but it was supposed to be a part of a longer chapter (which I haven't written yet), so the rest will be the next chapter.**

 **I decided to just post this now because I wanted to give u guys something because it's been so long. Plus, I thought it would make me feel some accomplishment (I've been basically doing nothing these last 2 or so weeks because I feel so terrible, and I'm sick of it.)**

 **Enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Homework was the worst, especially on the weekends. Marinette just finished the design for a new infinity scarf the other day and was dying to start making it. But she knew that if she didn't finish her homework before diving into her sewing, she wouldn't get it done at all. If she really focused, she might just finish it all by later that night, then she could spend the rest of the weekend to make that dress.

"Come on Marinette, focus," Tikki told her Chosen when the girl's eyes wondered to her chaste, where her sketch book sat. Marinette snapped her head back to her tablet that sat on her desk in front of her. Groaning, the young designer ran her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry Tikki. I just really want to work on that dress," Marinette whined before glancing at her sketch book then to her sewing supplies.

Marinette really wanted to pick up her sketch book and look at the design again, at least for a minute. Even since Anna told her about Elsa's birthday coming up, Marinette was thinking of what she could make for her. The multi-use infinity scarf she just designed seemed to be a good option, but Marinette wanted to be sure it was the older girl's style. Maybe she would have to make some minor changes to the design or make it a different color then the original one she had in mind.

"I know Anna says we're all Elsa's friends too, but Elsa just doesn't seem to like being around any of us," the bluenette said. It was plain as day to see Elsa was socially uncomfortable, and despite the smile she put on for Anna and everyone else, she knew she wasn't really feeling the friendship. But Marinette was still determined to try and make Elsa feel included. "I promised Anna I would help get her sister to come out of her shell. So I'm hoping that if I make her something nice, she might see me as more of a friend."

Tikki flew to right in front of Marinette's face. "This Elsa girl is just shy Marinette. Just be patient with her. If she really doesn't want to be lonely, she'll have to eventually except that her sister can't always be there for her, but other people, if they're the right people, can," Tikki told her holder. "That is where she'll need friends like you." The kwami smiled as Marinette smiled back.

"You're right Tikki, and I will," Marinette nodded. "But I still want to make Elsa something nice for her birthday."

"You'll get to work on that scarf, but only after-" Tikki stopped talking as a sudden strong breeze blew through the round window Marinette left open, making the little kwami shiver. Marinette hugged herself, feeling the cold as well.

"How did it suddenly get so cold?" she said, rubbing her arms. It had been warm all day. It was warm just a minute ago. How could the weather turn so suddenly? Marinette got up from her desk and walked over to her window to close it, but as she looked outside, she paused at seeing what was falling from the sky. "Is it… snowing?" she asked, not believing she was really seeing what she was seeing. And what she was seeing was little bits of white falling from a dark cloud hanging over her house. But what was really odd was that she could still see blue sky further out, and the dark clouds were moving fast and covering it up more by the second. After closing her window, Marinette ran up her loft stairs and climbed up onto her balcony. She immediately felt a burst of cold wind hit her as soon as she stepped outside but she ignored it as she looked all around her. She didn't have to look far to find what she was looking for. There was a blue light shooting into the sky from her school, and the dark clouds were growing further and further from there. "That doesn't look good," she said, staring at the light.

Tikki flew up beside her head, seeing the bizarre light too. The two shared a knowing look before Marinette called, "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Inside the school, fencing practice was just about to start and Adrien had just entered the locker room. He put his bag in his locker and was about to start changing into his gear when a sudden chill came over him.

"Burrrh… it's so cold in here," he said to himself. As the words left his mouth, Adrien froze as he saw a white puff also leave his mouth at the same time. The young model breathed out deeply again, just to see if he really just saw what he thought he saw. And again, Adrien could see his own breath.

Adrien started rubbing his arms for warmth when a strange crinkling sound made him turn back to the main locker room door. Through the seams of the door, ice started creeping in and the corners of the walls were frosting over too, and it was spreading.

"Okay. Either someone kicked the AC into maximum overdrive, or there's an akuma," Adrien said as Plagg flew out of his locker. The black cat kwami already had bits of frost starting to cling to his tiny body.

"Let's just get this over with," Plagg said as he shivered with his Chosen. "I can't eat froze camembert." Adrien just lightly shook his head with a grin before calling his transformation.

"Plagg, claw out!"

* * *

In the courtyard of the school, a column of ice stood in the center, and at the top of this structure, blasting a freezing, blue light into the sky from her hands was a beautiful, yet dangerous looking being.

She wore a dark blue gown that went down to her feet and up to just above her breasts, then the fabric from there up was a lighter blue that covered her shoulders and went up her neck to an evil, pointy collar in the back. Her sleeves were a sparkly transparent blue material, as was the long trail of fabric that flowed from the back of the gown like a cape.

Her skin was pale, almost white. Her hair was black as coal and short, coming up to a menacing point in the back of her head. And on top of her head, surrounded by her dark hair; a pointy, silver tiara with a dark blue gem in the center.

"Excellent," she said with an evil grin. Satisfied with the storm clouds she had created over Paris, she turned her attention down to the students and teachers that were still lingering around the edges of the courtyard. When she spotted someone, she gracefully propelled herself down from her icy pedestal toward a small group of students. Most of them were able to run off but one was stopped by the frozen akuma. "You," she said to the terrified student as he faced her. Nino had faced down a fair few akumas in the past, but never this close before. He was not only shaking from the cold that was quickly consuming the school as he stood before her, but from fear too. "Where is my sister?" she demanded.

"Y-Your sister?" Nino stuttered, nervous of what this akuma might do to him. He had already seen what sort of powers she had, and he was dreading to find out more.

"Anna! Where is Anna?!" she yelled.

Nino paused to think for a moment. _Anna's sister?_

"Elsa-" Nino muttered in thought as he looked at her closer for a second.

Elsa was akumatized.

"I am not Elsa!" she yelled in his face. Nino coiled back with a start, only to have her grab his arm in her cold hand. "I am Snow Queen. Now tell me where she is. I know she's still here." As she spoke, Nino felt the freezing, burn of her powers creeping into his skin. And when he looked at his arm in her grasp, to his horror, it was starting to turn an icy blue.

* * *

Chat Noir burst out of the locker room doors. They were practically frozen shut, so he had to kick pretty hard to get it open. His green eyes scanned over the court yard, looking for the akuma, but all he saw was a giant pillar of ice.

"Chat Noir!" he heard someone yell to him. Turning his head, the feline superhero saw Rose waving to him from the right side of the ice. "Please, come quick!"

Concerned, Chat followed Rose around the big icy structure and came to a group of terrified and most-likely freezing, students.

"What's going-" Chat started to ask. As he stepped closer, the students started to part from what they were standing around. Chat cut himself off and froze (not literally) in his steps when he saw what it was they had crowded around with such worry. Or _who_. "Nino," he whispered.

There, his best friend stood. His entire body and everything on him; including his clothes, glasses, and headphones, where solid ice. And his face was frozen with a terrified expression on it.

"What did this?" Chat asked the group.

"It was the akuma," Alix said as she rubbed her arms. "She said she was looking for Anna."

Chat's head snapped up. "Anna?" he muttered to himself.

 _Oh no_ , he thought. _Elsa_.

* * *

Back inside, in Monsieur Clement's room, Anna was speaking to a small group of straggling students about her sister's birthday. They were Elsa's classmates so she wanted them to be there so they could get to know her better. Elsa needed friends in her own class.

"You guys don't even need to bring a present. Elsa will just appreciate you coming and having fun," Anna said to them. Most of the students were a bit off-put by Elsa's cold and timid attitude from the past week in class, but they understood Anna's explanations about how Elsa was just shy and didn't know how to act friendly with her own age group. If she could just make some friends, everyone will be better off, and this party could be just what they need to get the ball rolling.

Surrounding Anna, the older students muttered to themselves about how they liked the idea of this skating party and were interested in attending. Anna smiled to herself, glad her plan was coming together, when a sudden and heavy chill came over the room. Frost accumulated around the door, spreading rapidly until it burst open, followed by a sinister but beautiful figure, her eyes lighting up when they fell on the youngest girl in the room.

"Anna! There you are," she said, delighted at first, then as she looked at the other students, her smile turned into a snarl. "Out! All of you!" she yelled to them. Frightened, the students all ran out the door.

Once they were alone, Anna asked, "Who are you?" She was a bit frightened herself, so she started to slowly step away from her.

"It's me Anna. I might be a queen now, but I'm still your sister," she said kindly, stepping closer to her.

Anna stepped back a bit, but stopped when her bottom bumped into the edge of a desk. Processing her words and looking closer at her face, it came to Anna who this person was. "Elsa?" she asked. The pale girl simply smiled and nodded her head. She _was_ Snow Queen and she would be to the rest of Paris, but to Anna, she was still her sister Elsa. "What… what happened to you?"

"I needed to get you back Anna," her sister said, stepping closer still. "A mysterious man gifted me with these powers, and now we can have all the wintery fun we want, just like back home." At these words, Snow Queen raised her hand to the teacher's desk at the front of the room and, with a misty blast from her finger tips, made two little ice sculptures of herself and Anna. "And nobody will ever come between us again." The ice from the sculptures quickly spread down and soon incased the entire desk in ice.

Anna watched her sister; confused, amazed, and a bit terrified. The only comfort she found in the situation was that this person seemed to still be her sister. Which meant she knew she would at least be safe around her.

Elsa would never hurt her.

"Ooo, look outside!" Snow Queen said, gesturing to the windows behind her sister. Anna turned to see snow gracefully falling from the sky. She hadn't noticed the dark clouds her sister had created to cover the sky and make it snow. Just like back home.

As they looked out the window, Anna had put together what had really happened to her sister.

She was akumatized.

During the past week, Alya had talked to her none stop about Paris' superheroes: Ladybug and Chat Noir. And of course, how they protest Paris from things called akumas. Which are regular people, turned into supervillains by a true supervillain called Hawkmoth, from their negative emotions. There had yet to be an akuma attack since she and her family arrived in the city, so she had yet to see them for herself, but Alya had showed her the blog she writes about the famous duo and all the past akumas they have faced and defeated.

Elsa must have been more upset then she had guessed after she told her to wait for her earlier.

Anna of course wanted to tell her sister that she couldn't do this to Paris, but she was afraid to. She loved her sister and she knew Elsa was doing this all for her, but if her negative emotions for other people and her desire to spend more time with her was fueling her actions, she might do something truly bad. Maybe not to her, but to Paris and its people. If she got upset enough.

All her life, Anna was comforting Elsa when she was upset, lonely, or scared. She was the only one who could. If Anna wanted to keep Elsa's emotions, and in doing so—her powers, under control, the best thing to do was to stay with her and make sure she didn't get too upset.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Snow Queen asked her, snapping Anna from her thoughts.

Right then, Anna made the decision to play along to keep Elsa calm. "It's… great, Elsa," Anna said, doing her best to smile as they watching the snow fall outside. Seeing her sister was happy, Snow Queen smiled too. "But Elsa, I'm not dressed for this weather," Anna told her. If her sister was going to turn the weather in Paris from late spring to winter just like that, she was going to need some warmer clothes.

"I know. That's why I got you these." Snow Queen proudly presented her sister with a complete winter outfit; including boots, warm leggings, a long blue skirt, a deep magenta winter cloak with a matching hat, and a pair of light blue mittens. "Just change and then we can go out and enjoy ourselves." Anna silently, but still smiling, took the new clothes and quickly put them on. Elsa gave her sister a quick once-over when she was all bundled up. "Wonderful." If they were going to live in a frozen city, the queen couldn't have her sister freeze or get sick. The Snow Queen, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the cold in the least. Even when she was just Elsa, the cold hardly even bothered her much. "Now we can address our subjects."

Putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, Snow Queen lead Anna out of the classroom and back out into the icy courtyard.

* * *

 ***I meant to make a note of this earlier; the picture for this story is my head, wearing a pretty metal headband with a single diamond snowflake (I got it at Disney Land) and I imaged that as the headband Elsa would wear and would be her akumatized object.***

 **Elsa's akumatized appearance I've taken from the deleted scene of _Frozen_ , back when they were going to make her evil, just like in the original fairytale—minus the snowflake necklace. **

**Anna's winter outfit, I did my best to descried as the one she wears in the movie already.**

 **I hope to feel better (I don't know when). I just wish it wouldn't slow down my writing.**

 **Bye for now, and (Remember what I said in my Author's note last chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! I know it's been awhile. Last chapter I mentioned I wasn't feeling well, well I've long since found out what was wrong with me and it hasn't been a fun ride since then (still dealing with it), which is why I haven't been writing as much as I'd like to be.**

 **This chapter was slow going but I'm quite proud of it. The last scene is a bit more on the dramatic side and was a lot of fun to write.**

* * *

Snow Queen stood at the railing overlooking the school courtyard, looking down at the students and teachers that remained with a sinisterly pleased smile. Anna stood by her side, looking uncomfortable but still forced a smile when her sister looked at her.

"People of Paris!" the icy akuma belted loudly. Everyone in the courtyard stopped to stare at her. "I am Snow Queen. As I am your queen, my sister Anna is your princess. And you will all bow down to us and respect the powers of ice and snow," she proclaimed before releasing another icy blue blast from her hands into the sky. "For Paris is now our wintery kingdom!"

"Sorry _Your Highness_ ," a sly voice said out of nowhere. Snow Queen stopped her blasting and looked around, only to see a cat-like boy with blonde hair, in black leather, standing at the top of the ice pillar in the middle of the courtyard she had created earlier. "But Paris isn't big on cold-hearted rulers. Or winter when it's supposed to be spring," he said, one arm behind his back and the other holding his staff straight up in front of him.

Snow Queen smiled again. "Ooo, pretty kitty," she said, intrigued by his appearance. She had never seen Paris's heroes before. Then she remembered the images Hawkmoth showed her of what she needed to get for him. One of those things was on the kitty's finger. "Give your new queen that ring of yours and maybe she'll spare you from an icy imprisonment," she told him.

Chat Noir, however, just smiled knowingly. "Or…" he said, clutching the snowball he held hidden behind his back. "You could just chill out!" Chat hollered just before bringing the snowball out from behind him and threw it at her.

The snowball was on a straight shot towards Snow Queen's face, but when it was just inches from hitting its mark, it stopped in mid-air, her eyes fixed on it in an annoyed glare.

She held it there for a few seconds before her glare turned to the feline hero who threw it at her. And the second she did, the snowball fell right into her waiting hand.

"Stay here Anna," she said calmly to her sister without moving her cold gaze from Chat. "Clearly this cat needs to be taught some manners." As she said that, her fingers tightened around the snowball in her hand, freezing it into solid ice.

Snow Queen threw the ice ball at the top of the ice pillar, right at Chat's feet. Chat jumped and flipped from the spot just as it made impact. The ice ball shattered the top of the pillar. Chat landed on the ground of the courtyard, looking back up at the akuma queen.

Per her sister's instructions, Anna stayed up on the second-floor walkway as Snow Queen gracefully leapt over the railing to take Chat Noir on.

An icy slope formed under Snow Queen's feet as she slid down and around the courtyard while blasting her powers at Chat Noir. Chat dodged all her icy blows while urging the students and teachers still in the vicinity to vacate. As they ran out the school's front doors, Ladybug swung in, landing on the roof, looking down into the courtyard.

The spotted heroine watched as Snow Queen blasted the edge of the roof over Chat's head, making a huge cluster of ice spikes form before letting them fall. Chat looked up in horror before sliding out of the way in time. The ice spikes shattered into pieces on the ground. As Chat slid on his backside along the slick floor, he extended his baton until it reached Snow Queen. As he moved, the baton moved closer to her feet until they were swept out from under her.

As Snow Queen fell onto the ice-covered ground, Chat quickly got to his feet before leaping up to the bars of the railing of the second-floor walkway.

"Careful, it's slippery!" he called down to the villainess, mockingly.

Anna, who had ducked down when the fight began, raised her head to see Chat standing directly on the other side of the gate from her, holding himself up by the bars. "Chat Noir? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed. Alya had told her so much about the Parisian heroes and she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to meet one in the flesh.

He looks even more adorable in person, she thought as the leather-clad cat hero looked at her and smiled.

Chat enjoyed seeing the joy and excitement in his old friend's face, but he knew he had to stay sharp. This was Anna's first akuma encounter and her own sister was the victim. He needed her to be safe and reassured that he and his lady were gonna make it right.

"Don't worry. Ladybug and I will take care of- YAYHHH!" he started to say to her, only for him to suddenly be pulled away from the bars and plummet back down to the first-floor of the courtyard.

When he hit the ground, he saw that a large ice block had been frozen to the end of his tail, weighing him down like a ball-and-chain. As he tried to pull it free, he looked to the other side of the courtyard to see Snow Queen back on her feet.

Her face was screwed in an infuriated sneer, fists clenched tight with the light blue glow of her powers radiating from them. The trail of her dress flapped eerily behind her. The crackle of frost quickly accumulating from her feet, spreading all over the floor and up the walls filled the air.

"Stay away from MY SISTER!" she screamed before furiously stamping her foot on the ground. From where she stomped, spikes of ice sprung from the frost that was already there. They were small near her feet but became bigger and bigger as they grew closer to the trapped Chat.

Panicked, Chat used his staff to smash at the ice block on his tail. When it was free, Chat jumped out of the way before he was impaled.

Seeing her partner was no longer in immediate danger, Ladybug sighed in relief. She was ready to swing down there and be the distraction for once to give him more time to free himself if he needed it, but he was fine for the moment. With that in mind, Ladybug's focus went back to the strawberry-blonde hiding behind the second-floor railing.

Chat could stand his own for the time being while she went to Anna and got her to safety.

'Stay away from my sister!' the elegant and icy akuma had said. Ladybug knew right away who that could only be.

From the moment she met Elsa, Marinette feared this might happen. With Elsa's emotional repression and sensitivity, it was only a matter of time before something set her off and Hawkmoth would sniff it out and take advantage.

As Chat continued fighting Snow Queen, Ladybug quietly swung down from the roof to the second-floor walkway. Staying low, the spotted heroine sneaked her way over to her new classmate all bundled up in cozy winter gear.

"Anna," Ladybug said as she lightly touched Anna's cloak covered shoulder.

The strawberry-blonde turned with a bit of a start, but she was once again star-stuck when she saw who had snuck up on her. "Wow! You're Ladybug!-" Anna exclaimed as she started to jump to her feet, but Ladybug stopped her.

"Shhh! Get down!" Ladybug hushed her and pulled her back down behind the railing so her sister wouldn't notice them talking.

"My friends have told me all about you. I thought I'd be lucky to even caught a glimpse of you while here in Paris, but now I'm actually talking to you face to face!" Anna whisper-shouted excitedly. "Of course, the circumstances aren't great. I mean, my sister… and you and everyone else are all probably freezing…"

"Anna," Ladybug said, politely getting her to stop talking. "I know this must be all a bit overwhelming for you, but you have to focus for me. Okay?" Anna nodded, understanding she couldn't be fan-girling with everything going on. No matter how ecstatic she was to meet Paris's heroes. "Alright. First things first, I need to get you out of here and someplace safe," the spotted heroine said, looking around for a safe way to get Anna out of there.

"No," Anna said seriously, making Ladybug look at her again. "I'm sorry Ladybug but I can't leave."

Ladybug sighed, knowing Anna would feel that way. "Anna, I know you're worried about your sister, but it's dangerous for anyone to be around her right now."

"No, it's not. Elsa won't hurt me. She's doing all this so we can have fun together again," Anna told her. "And the rest of Paris will be safer if I stay with her."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked with a raised brow, not understanding what she meant.

"Elsa is very shy and doesn't like many people. She was only ever truly comfortable around me," Anna looked down, slightly ashamed. "She got akumatized because I wasn't attentive enough to her feelings with us being here and me making new friends." Anna looked back at the spotted heroine. "My point is, if I leave her alone, she's just gonna get more upset and more out of control. If I'm with her, I can keep her happy and calm. I can get her to focus on using her powers to make us snow forts and ice-skating rinks. But if you take me away, she's gonna tear Paris apart trying to find me," Anna explained.

Ladybug looked skeptical but took in everything Anna just said. It made sense. Elsa was very possessive of her little sister and it was because she missed spending time with her that she got akumatized. If all she wanted was for them to have a fun snow day together, the last thing Elsa is gonna stand for is her trying to separate them.

Plus, she just saw what Elsa did to Chat when he was merely trying to talk to Anna. She dreaded to think of how mad Elsa would get—and how much harder it would be to fight her—if she lost her sister.

"I don't know, Anna. What if you get hurt?"

"Elsa's not gonna hurt me," Anna said with a reassuring smile. She was at least confident of that. "Plus, if I'm playing with her and keeping her distracted, it will give you and Chat Noir plenty of opportunities to take the…" Anna paused, blanking on the proper name of the thing Ladybug needed to capture. "The… the thing…"

"The akumatized object?"

"Yeah that," Anna tried to snap her fingers in recognition but couldn't with the mittens on her hands.

That was another good point. Marinette herself had done a similar thing when Nathanael got akumatized and she went on a date with him to make him happy and distract him so that Chat Noir could get the drop on him. If Anna was right about Elsa's powers being linked to her emotions—and they were gonna act up worse and worse if she got too upset—it was better for everyone if she was as happy and calm as possible. Which could only happen if Anna stayed with her sister.

Reluctantly, Ladybug agreed. "Alright. But when Chat and I are fighting her, I need you to stay down and out of sight so you don't get hurt."

Ladybug started to raise back up to look out over the railing to see how the fight was going, but Anna grabbed onto her arm, getting her attention again.

"You're not gonna hurt Elsa, are you?" the strawberry-blonde girl asked, concerned for her sister's safety. She wasn't that familiar with how akumatization worked or how it would affect the victims during and afterwards. And if they were gonna be fighting Elsa, she wanted to be sure they weren't gonna hurt her sister as a means to stop her.

"It's okay Anna. Elsa will be fine as soon as I release and purify the akuma," Ladybug told her, giving her a reassuring smile before turning her gaze over the railing to the fight. "Any idea where it might be?" Ladybug asked, her sharp eyes scanning over Snow Queen's form as she fought Chat Noir, trying to pick out the possessed object.

Anna poked her head up just enough to look over the railing too. "If I had to guess, I would say her tiara," she said. Anna was more than positive that that tiara was once Elsa's favorite snowflake headband.

Ladybug locked her eyes on the pointy, silver tiara in Elsa's now pitch-black hair and had to agree. Nothing else on her stood out and what was a queen without her crown?

Chat batted another piece of ice thrown at him by Snow Queen, but the next one she threw was bigger and she threw it harder, knocking Chat's staff out of his hands.

Seeing her partner now unarmed, Ladybug knew she had to step in. "Just stay here Anna, I'm gonna go help Chat. We'll get Elsa back for you," she told her new classmate before pulling out her yoyo and jumping down into the courtyard.

Without his weapon, it was easy for Snow Queen to back Chat up to the wall behind him and blast at each of his limbs, freezing them to the wall one by one until he was completely immobilized.

"Too slow pussy-cat," Snow Queen said with a sinister smirk as she watched him struggle against his icy restraints. Snow Queen walked forward, her crystal heels clicking on the cold concrete floor as she approached the trapped cat. "Now, are you gonna be a good kitty and bow to your queen?"

Chat Noir grunted as he tried to at least pull a hand free to defend himself. His baton was just a few feet away on the ground off to his right, but with his hands frozen down to his elbows and pinned up by his head, he couldn't reach. And the ice on his legs went from his boots up to his thighs.

As Snow Queen came close enough to reach out to him, a small red blur sprung out and hit the ice incasing Chat's left hand, smashing some of it away. As it retreated, Snow Queen turned around to see a young lady with dark black/blue pigtails in a red skin-tight body suit with black spots, with a matching mask over her eyes.

"Chat Noir doesn't bow down to anyone," the spotted heroine said as she caught her yoyo.

"Only you, milady," Chat said sweetly to his lady. He'd bowed to her many times. Not in submission but out of respect. He was a gentleman after all.

"So, you're Ladybug," Snow Queen said. "Well if there's one thing I know about ladybugs, is that they don't do so well in the cold."

With an evil smirk and a waved of her hands, Snow Queen sent more icy blue blasts in Ladybug's direction. Ladybug dodged them with ease, moving her body in just the right way at just the right time and flipping out of the way.

As he watched his lady avoid the blasts, Chat started struggling against the ice that held him captive again. His lady was being attacked and he had to help her. He couldn't just stand there like a frozen fish stick.

Thanks to Ladybug shattering some of the ice on his left arm—combined with his own superhero strength—the feline hero was able to pull it free. Chat smiled, happy to at least have that arm free and useable again. "I'm coming Ladybug!" he shouted to his partner before starting to punch at the ice incasing his right arm.

"You two are really cutting into my time with Anna," Snow Queen growled to mostly herself as she missed Ladybug yet again. She was close the next blast though. She was so close to hitting her in the leg and freezing her solid.

"Careful Snow Queen," Hawkmoth spoke to his latest akuma through the outline of a glowing purple butterfly shaped mask in front of her face. "If you turn Ladybug into an ice statue, you won't be able to get her miraculous off of her," he reminded her. If Ladybug got turned into an ice statue like everyone else who didn't make it out of the school, so would the earrings.

Snow Queen thought for a moment before an idea started to form in her head. "Don't you worry about that Hawkmoth," she told him before the mask disappeared and she went back to blasting at the spotted heroine.

She couldn't get their miraculouses like this. She needed more time to build some defenses and plan. Plus, she wanted to play with Anna and show her what she could do.

All she needed to do was slow them down for a bit.

As Ladybug avoided another blast from Snow Queen, swinging away on her yoyo, the icy akuma quickly shot another blast at the wall she was headed for, producing a cluster of huge sharp icy spikes that would impale her if she didn't stop.

Gasping, Ladybug pulled up and dropped down to the ground and splashed into a big puddle of slush.

She was cornered right where Snow Queen wanted her.

Snow Queen smirked evilly as a big ball of bright icy blue light glowed from her hands and just grew bigger and bigger until she finally hurled it at Ladybug.

Ladybug only had a second to see the power coming at her and tried to dodge it, but it was too big and blinding and she wasn't quick enough this time.

When the light faded, Chat gasped at the sight before him. His heart sinking like a cold stone in a freezing river.

There stood a giant glacier of ice—about the size of a bus—clear as glass, so he could see right through it. Or into it.

And right in the center was Ladybug. Stuck in a strange pose like she was trying to run away, her yoyo only a few inches from her hand. Her eyes were closed and the rest of her face looked fairly calm. Like she was sleeping.

"No! Ladybug!" Chat shouted, pulling more aggressively at the ice that trapped his limbs but they did not give.

Snow Queen chuckled, very pleased with herself. "I can't turn you two into ice statues. But I can at least _put you on ice_ , for now," she said to the two heroes—not that Ladybug could hear her—before jumping back up to the railing of the second-floor walkway, right where she left her sister. "Come on Anna, let's go have some fun," she said, offering her hand for her to take.

Anna, still squatted down, hiding behind the railing, timidly stood up. "O-okay Elsa," she said before taking her big sister's hand.

Snow Queen jumped up onto the school's roof, pulling Anna along with her. "What should we do first?" the older girl asked her little sister as they stood on the roof, looking over Paris as more snow fell around them. So many possibilities for fun for them.

As Snow Queen looked around, she noticed a couple of civilians walking down the sidewalk by the school. Growling under her breath, Snow Queen raised her hand as it started to glow blue again. Anna saw this out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want her sister freezing anymore innocent people.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna franticly said to her sister, giving the hand she held a pleading shake. Snow Queen looked over to Anna, her eyes cold and piercing but patiently waited for what her sister had to say to her. Anna hesitated, not sure what she could say to make her sister reconsider freezing those people without upsetting her. "Uhh…" Then Anna remembered her plan and her promise to Ladybug. Keep Elsa happy and distracted so she won't cause any damage. "D-do you wanna build a snowman?" she said quickly, forcing her lips into her best smile.

Those were the words Anna always used back home when she wanted to go play outside with her sister in the snow. And Elsa never turned her down.

Her sister's reaction was exactly what Anna hoped for. She smiled, the civilians walking by completely forgotten as she lowered her hand, the glow of her powers fading. Anna mentally sighed with relief.

"Oh Anna, nothing would make me happier," Snow Queen said, delighted, before she looked back at the city, searching for the perfect place for them to play. Eventually her sharp blue eyes fell on one of her favorite Parisian landmarks; the Eiffel Tower.

The area at the base had plenty of room for them to play. And, with some reinforcements from her powers, it would make the perfect fortress of defense when Ladybug and Chat Noir came after them again.

With this in mind, squeezing Anna's hand in hers tight, Snow Queen leaped them both in the direction of the tower.

Back in the courtyard, Chat Noir continued to struggle against the ice that still had him pinned to the wall. "Ladybug!" he yelled but he got no response.

He had to get free and get her out of there.

"Come on," he groaned desperately to himself. Between pulling on his right arm and punching at the ice with his left, the ice started to crack and pieces started to break off. With one more good tug, the ice finally broke apart.

With both his arms now free, Chat was able to lean down and reach the ice at his feet. After more punches from both his fists and pushing his feet against the ice, his feet broke away from the wall as well.

Chat stumbled forward to grab his baton off the floor before staggering to his feet and running over to the burg. Standing at its base, Chat looked up and saw his lady frozen in place a few feet higher than the ground. Chat swung back his staff and franticly started beating at the ice but only a few small pieces chipped off. Chat stopped for a second and pounded his fists on the ice in frustration as he looked up at her again.

She didn't look like she was breathing. Did she have air in there? Her lips looked like they were turning blue.

Breathing heavily, desperation overcame the feline hero. He had to get her out of there now.

Looking down at his hand, Chat knew what he had to do. Trying to break open the burg with his staff would take too long. He needed something quicker and more affective to destroy the burg. Luckily, his special power was just that.

He just hoped his power only destroyed the ice and didn't touch his lady.

"Cataclysm!" he cried out before quickly slamming his right hand onto the burg.

The next second, huge cracks started spreading all over the burg until the whole thing was falling apart. When Chat saw the ice finally break around Ladybug, he quickly jumped up and took her in his arms, protecting her from the big pieces of crumbling ice, and safely leapt back down to the other side of the courtyard.

Chat knelt down on the cold concrete, cradling Ladybug in his arms. Her eyes were still closed and it hardly looked like she was breathing. Her skin was paler then usually and when Chat touched her cheek to turn her head up towards him, it felt like caressing a snowball.

"Ladybug? Ladybug!" he said, shaking her a bit but her eyes stayed closed. "Come on LB, wake up," he said more desperately. He started rubbing her arms as he held her, trying to warm her up a bit but there was still no change. "Bugaboo?" his voice wavered, tears starting to manifest in his eyes as he looked down at her lifeless face. "Come on, please wake up," he whispered as he pulled her closer to his chest, burying his face in her neck, hoping to share some of his body heat with her. "Please…" he whispered as he continued to rub her arms and back.

He had to get her warm. He couldn't let her get hypothermia.

He couldn't lose her. Not like this.

He was supposed to take the really bad hits for her. That was his job so she could purify the akumas and use her miraculous cure to heal the city.

She wasn't supposed to get frozen in an ice burg and left to suffocate or freeze her spots off.

Chat felt a sudden flash of anger towards the akuma who did this to his beloved lady. Snow Queen.

It was a very familiar feeling of rage he felt towards an akuma when he thought they had taken his lady from him. Like when Rogercop knocked her off his flying police car and he watched her plummet down to the ground, screaming. Or when he watched Animan—in the form of a T-Rex—eat her in one bite. She of course, turned out to be perfectly fine from these incidences, but not this time. This time she was freezing cold and hardly breathing.

But then Chat remembered it wasn't entirely her fault for her actions, being akumatized and all. Under those powers and evil queen exterior, she was still one of his oldest friends.

Chat calmed himself. Elsa wasn't to blame, Hawkmoth was.

Hawkmoth was to blame for all those times they both almost lose each other, including this one. The feline hero couldn't wait to find the dark, lonely hole that madman was hiding in so he could give him what he deserved.

Chat was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a faint gasp right next to his ear. Chat pulled his head away from his partner's neck to look at her face. Her lips quivering as her breathing quickened and her eyes slowly started to open.

"Ladybug," Chat uttered under his breath with relief. Now that she was conscious again, Ladybug's body started to shake, succumbing to the cold she was just trapped in. Chat started rubbing her arms faster as he heard her teeth chatter. "Hey, you're okay."

As she regained consciousness, Ladybug looked up, her slightly blurred vision coming to focus on the concerned face of her feline partner. "Ch-Chat?" she was able to utter with her shaky jaw.

"Yeah, it's me. I've got you, it's okay," he reassured her, giving her a watery smile. He was so glad she was awake, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"I-I-I'm s-so cold," Ladybug stuttered out as she continued to shiver, holding her arms close to her chest.

"I know. We gotta get you someplace warm," he said as he stood up, lifting her up bridle-style. The two heroes heard a beeping sound. Chat looked at his ring and watched the paw print flash and a pad disappear. "And I'm gonna transform back soon."

Ladybug thought as Chat picked up her yoyo from what was left of the glacier. Who could they go to? They needed a safe place where she could recover and warm up and Chat could detransform and feed his kwami.

"I kn-know where w-we can go."

* * *

 **Just a friendly reminder; I love u guys for reading this story, but please mind what u write in the reviews. Most that I've been getting from guests I can't reply to have been driving me crazy. Some are pointless statements and others are re-written versions of summaries or descriptions within my story. It's getting ridiculous.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to have finally updated this after so long. I don't know when I'll come back to this again so just be patient with me please.**

 **See ya'll then ;)**


End file.
